My Destiny
by RestianK
Summary: Gak ada summary. Langsung baca aja ya ! it's Seungcheol x Jeonghan couple ...


Tittle : Destiny from Toilet

Summary : Kejadian sederhana yang membuat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol dipertemukan oleh takdir. Berawal dari ketidak sengajaan ..

##Happy Reading ...

Seoul High School saat ini masih sangat sepi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.15 pagi. Hanya ada tukang kebun yang sedang menyapu halaman dan security yang baru saja sampai. Sejujurnya Seungcheol tidak sudi berangkat sekolah sepagi ini. Hanya saja sang guru matematika nya yang menyebalkan itu memberinya tugas tambahan di jam sepagi ini. Hanya masalah sepele menurutnya, menempelkan permen karet bekas kunyahan mulutnya di kursi sang songsaengnim. Oh ayolah, semua bahkan sudah tahu kelakuan Seungcheol yang seperti itu. Dia hanya bercanda. Mungkin songsaengnim nya sedang sensitif saat itu.

Terjebak dalam sekolah yang hening. Koridor masih terlihat sangat sepi. Bahkan beberapa pintu kelas masih ada yang belum terbuka. Jinjja ! Keadaan macam apa ini. Dia yang biasa berangkat pukul 7.30 dipaksa berangkat sepagi ini. Oh! Untung sekolahn ini tidak berhantu.

Seungcheol masih tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri koridor kelas di lantai satu. Berbelok ke arah kanan dan berjalan sampai ke pojok jalan tersebut. Menemukan ruangan yang biasa terdapat di tempat tersembunyi dengan plat bertuliskan hangul yang berarti "Toilet". Ya, membersihkan toilet siswa yang ada di lantai satu di pagi buta seperti ini menurutnya. Terpaksa melakukannya atau dia tidak mendapatkan nilai dalam pelajaran memusingkan itu.

"Haahh ..". Desah Seungcheol sembari menggantungkan tas nya di gantungan yang tersedia di toilet tersebut. Melipat lengan baju nya keatas dan mulai mengepel lantai. Melihat keadaan toilet tersebut. Banyak sekali coretan-coretan tidak penting di dindingnya. Mulai dari curhatan ataulun meminta nomor handpone. Oh! Anak zaman sekarang. Dia berada di tingkat 3 dan tempatnya berada di lantai 4. Sedangkan lantai 1 diperuntukkan lada siswa yang berada di tingkat 2. Jadi dia jarang menggunakan toilet di lantai 1. Matanya berhenti melihat coretan-coretan di dinding saat dia menemukan kata-kata yang menarik yang entah ditulia oleh siapa.

'Aku mengagumimu. Siapapun kau yang membaca tulisan ini. Aku tahu kau seseorang yang baik. Aku percaya akan takdir. Kau adalah seseorang yang kutunggu selama ini. Tidak perlu tahu siapa aku dan aku tidak perlu tahu siapa kau karena kita akan dipertemukan pada waktu yang tepat tidak lama lagi. Percayalah ! Aku menunggumu'.

Ckk ! Siapa yang menulis sesuatu seperti ini. Dia bodoh atau apa. Apakah jodoh akan datang hanya karena tulisan tidak penting didinding toilet?. Dasar. Seungcheol masih termenung sambil mengamati tulisan tersebut dan memiliki ide yang cukup briliant. Mengambil bolpen dari dalam saku celana nya dan menulis sesuatu dibawah tulisan tadi.

'Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha menemukanmu tidak lama lagi. Tetaplah setia menungguku'.

Jinjja ! Apa yang ditulis Seungcheol?. Dia juga tidak tahu. Mengikuti nalurinya saja dan tidak menganggap penting tulisannya. Dia hanya iseng. Tidak mungkin dia menganggapnya serius. Dia siswa populer. Akan mudah hanya untuk mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu yang singkat. Tidak perlu repot-repot menulis sesuatu seperti biro jodoh di toilet sekolah. Seungcheol melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat dan selesai lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya kemudian mengambil tas nya yang masih berada di gantungan. Seungcheol baru saja akan memutar kenop pintu saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari arah yang berlawanan sebelum dia menariknya.

BRAAKKK

Sesosok yeoja ah! Bukan bukan. Dia namja cantik. Berjalan tergesa menuju toilet dan alhasil menubruk Seungcheol dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba. Membuat Seungcheol tidak siap dan berakhir dengan jatuh telentang dilantai kamar mandi dengan seonggok manusia diatasnya.

"Sshhhh ..". Ringisnya saat dirasa punggung bagian belakangnya berdenyut akibat membentur lantai yang keras dengan beban yang ada di atasnya. Masih menutup mata guna menstabilkan rasa sakitnya tanpa melihat seseorang yang ada di atasnya.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku !". Titahnya pada sang namja cantik. Membuat yang diperintah sadar akan keterkejutannya.

"Ah! Mianhe sunbae-nim. Jeongmal mianhe !". Sang namja cantik buru-buru beranjak dari tubuh Seungcheol dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Merutuki kesalahannya bagaimana dia bisa sangat ceroboh dan menabrak sunbae populer nya yang satu ini. Pagi yang buruk menurut Jeonghan-sang namja cantik.

Seungcheol beranjak bangun dari jatuhnya dan berdiri dengan memegang punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Oh, dia harus pergi ke ruang kesehatan setelah ini. Mengamati seseorang yang sudah menabraknya dengan pandangan menelisik. Yang dipandangi hanya dapat menundukkan kepala nya. Tidak berani menatap sunbae-nya. Sunbae yang sangat populer dan terkenal dengan image bad boy nya.

"Cih. Anak tingkat 2 yang sangat ceroboh. Lain kali hati-hati saat berjalan. Pakai matamu jangan lututmu. Kau telah membuat punggungku sakit. Dasar!". Seungcheol berdecih dan beranjak meniggalkan Jeonghan yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Mana ku tahu kalau ada dia dibelakang pintu. Dasar sunbae tidak tahu diri. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Apa-apaan dia!". Omel Jeonghan sepeninggalan Seungcheol dari toilet. Berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh baju nya yang terkena air kotor saat dirinya berangkat sekolah tadi. Seseorang yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan dan membuat nya seperti ini. Matanya menelisik dinding toilet mencari sesuatu.

Oh! Dia terkejut. Buru-buru mengeringkan tangannya dengan saputangan dan menghampiri dinding. Siapa yang sudah menulis dibawah tulisannya? Oh Tuhan! Apakah itu takdirnya? Dia sudah datang? Benarkah ? Jeonghan sangat senang melihatnya. Mengambil bolpen dari tas nya dan menulis sesuatu disana.

Takdir mereka telah di mulai ...

Seungcheol berjalan santai menelusuri koridor dilantai 4. Matanya menatap satu persatu yeoja yang berada didepan kelas mereka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuji. Seuncheol sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Hanya memberikan senyuman kecil dibibirnya dan hal itu membuat semua yeoja berteriak tidak jelas seolah telah mendapatkan lotre hadiah besar. Semua siswa dan siswi sekolah ini sudah tahu bahwa Seungcheol termasuk siswa populer dengan image bad boy nya. Tapi entah mengapa para yeoja itu masih tetap memujanya. Seungcheol menenteng tasnya dibelakang tubuhnya dan memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana. Dasi yang tidak diikat dan baju yang keluar dari tempat seharusnya. Seungcheol mempercepat langkah kakinya saat matanya melihat teman satu bangkunya sedang berada didepan dengan headphone yang bertengger manis di lehernya.

"Yo! Sedang apa kau disini?". Tanya Seungcheol sambil menepuk keras bahu temannya.

"Seungcheol?". Tanya Jisoo -temannya- menaikkan alisnya heran. Pasalnya Seungcheol tidak pernah berangkat sepagi ini. Dia harus berurusan dengan guru konseling setiap harinya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Wae? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja". Balas Seungcheol santai.

"Ani, aku heran kenapa kau bisa berada disekolah sepagi ini". Jawab Jisoo menjelaskan. Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya malas.

"Hukuman dari Han Songsaengnim. Aku harus membersihkan toilet dilantai satu. Sudahlah, kajja kita masuk. Bel sudah berbunyi". Ucal Seungcheol dan merangkul leher sahabatnya menuju bangkh mereka.

Seungcheol menjalani pelajaran dengan malas-malasan. Tidak memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan songsaengnim nya didepan sana. Menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja akibat rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya dan rasa sakit dipunggungnya. Oh! Seungcheol baru ingat namja yang menbraknya. Namja yang ...

Cantik.

Lamunan Seungcheol buyar saat dia mendengar bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Akhirnya dia terbebas setelah menahan lapar selama kurang lebih 4 jam. Menoleh menatap samping dimana teman sebangkunya -Jisoo- sedang merapikan bukunya kedalam tas. Perutnya sudah tidak sabar meronta minta diisi.

"Aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin". Ajak Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ne". Jisoo menurutinya. Mengikuti Seungcheol yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan didepannya. Jisoo tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Hanya seperlunya saja saat dirasanya itu sesuatu yang penting. Namun dia disukai banyak orang karena sikapnya yang baik dan ramah. Tidak seperti Seungcheol yang menanggapi penggemarnya dengan basa-basi saja. Jisoo melakukannya dengan tulus.

Saat ini Seungcheol dan Jisoo sedang menikmati makanan yang telah dipesan disalah satu meja yang terdapat dikantin. Berada dipojok sebelah kanan dekat counter makanan sehingga membuatnya dapat melihat keseluruh siswa-siswi yang sedang mengantri makanan disana. Matanya berhenti pada salah satu objek disana. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang diikat kesamping. Membuatnya tampak cantik dan mempesona disaat yang bersamaan. Seungcheol tidak pernah merasa se-tertarik ini dengan seseorang. Biasanya dia hanya bermain-main dan tidak mengaggapnya serius. Tapi kenapa kali ini berbeda?

"Apa yang kau lihat?". Tanya Jisoo menyenggol lengan Seungcheol. Pasalnya sahabatnya sudah lebih dari 5 menit tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, kau tahu siapa dia?". Seungcheol menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo dengan pertanyaan kembali. Telunjuknya menunjuk namja cantik yang sedang mengantri makanan.

"Namja berambut pirang itu? Dia Jeonghan, siswa kelas XI-2. Wae?". Jisoo heran kenapa Seungcheol menanyakan tentang Jeonghan.

"Dia cantik". Jawab Seungcheol tidak sadar akan ucapannya sambil matanya masih bertahan menatap Jeonghan disana. Membuat Jisoo menaikkan alisnya makin heran. Ada apa dengan Seungcheol hari ini?

"Mwo?". Tanya Jisoo meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Ah! Aku bilang apa tadi?". Seungcheol sadar akan ucapannya. Apa yang dia bilang barusan. Itu refleks. Benar-benar refleks.

"Dia cantik". Jisoo mengulangi apa yang diucapkan Seungcheol. Membuat Seungcheol salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ani. Kau mungkin salah dengar. Ya! Kau salah dengar". Sangkal Seungcheol.

"Mungkin". Jisoo mengedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti. Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda tadi saat tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya dan membuat mereka menghentikan makannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mian Jisoo sunbaenim. Bolehkah kami duduk disini? Meja kantin sudah sangat penuh". Namja cantik yang tadi dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. Seungcheol mendongakkan kepalanya dan membulatkan bola matanya kaget. Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mempersilahkan Jeonghan duduk dibangku yang tersisa didepan Seungcheol.

"Gomawo". Ucap Jeonghan berterima kasih dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Menatap kedepan dan badannya berjingkat kaget. Baru menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berada didepannya adalah seseorang yang ditabraknya pagi tadi.

"An-anyeong, Sunbae". Sapa Jeonghan takut-takut.

"Ne". Jawab Seungcheol singkat sambil melanjutkan makannya. Kalau Jeonghan tahu yang sebenarnya, Seungcheol sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sial

"Apakah punggungmu masih sakit?". Tanya Jeonghan hati-hati sambil mencoba mendapatkan perhatian sang sunbae. Dari tadi dia bicara, sunbaenya tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Apakah dia masih marah?

" ? Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Jisoo sambil melirik Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bergantian. Seungcheol hanya mengedikkan bahunya pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Ne. Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya saat ditoilet. Punggungnya membentur lantai. Mianhe sunbaenim". Jelas Jeonghan sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut. Memainkan sumpit ditangannya.

"Ah! Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau memperhatikannya dan mengatakannya cantik, Seungcheol-ah". Ucap Jisoo sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"YA! / MWO?". Teriak Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bersamaan. Membuat seluruh siswa yang berada dikantin mengalihkan pandangan ke mereka berdua.

Kegiatan sekolah telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia merutuki sahabatnya Jisoo yang terlalu jujur dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dihadapan Jeonghan. Tidak membantah maupun membenarkan. Menelusuri halaman belakang sekolah sambil memainkan kunci motor yang ada ditangannya. Tinggak beberapa belokan lagi agar sampai diparkiran. Namun tiba-tiba desakan ingin buang air kecil menyerangnya. Membuatnya berlari kembali menuju gedung sekolah dan mencari toilet terdekat.

Toilet dilantai satu yang tadi dibersihkannya. Toilet yang membuatnya membaca coretan-coretan tidak penting tentang jodoh ataupun takdir. Toilet yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang yang menggetarkan hatinya. Ah! Bukan saatnya dia mengingat-ingat tentang toilet. Buru-buru memasuki bilik dan menumpahkan hasratnya disana. Mencoba untuk melihat tulisan yang ditulisnya pagi tadi. Apakah sudah ada jawaban? Kenapa dia berharap dengan adanya jawaban?

'Aku menunggumu. Mari kita bertemu jam 4 sore nanti. Mungkin kita bisa berteman. Atau yang lebih baik lagi kita dapat menjalani sebuah hubungan. Kuharap kau datang. Annyeong ^_^ '

Seungcheol terkejut. Sudah ada jawaban? Padahal dia tidak serius menulisnya. Tapi dia penasaran dengan siapa yang menulis hal seperti itu. Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menulis balasan dibawahnya. Apakah ini hal yang tepat? Ya. Semoga

'Baiklah. Kutunggu kau'

Jam 4 sore kan? Beberapa menit lagi jam 4 sore. Apakah dia harus menunggunya? Berpura-pura tidak tahu saat ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam toilet dan membaca tulisannya? Lalu saat sudah tahu siapa orang itu dia akan pergi. Haruskah seperti itu?. Terlalu banyak melamun didepan wastafel membuatnya tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam toilet. Namja berambut pirang sebahu. Tunggu! Pirang sebahu? Apakah itu Jeonghan? Seungcheol melihatnya dari kaca wastafel dan memperhatikan Jeonghan yang berdiri didepan dinding mencari sesuatu. Apa yang dicarinya? Seungcheol masih terus memperhatikan Jeonghan saat Jeonghan berhenti disalah satu sisi dinding tempat dia menulis sebelumnya. Kemudian tersenyum saat melihat ada sebuah jawaban disana dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi dinding.

Apakah dia Jeonghan?

Apakah yang menulis hal itu adalah Jeonghan?

Seungcheol bingung.

"Ah, annyeong sunbae". Sapa Jeonghan sambil tersenyum manis menatap Seungcheol yang masih setian bersandar didepan wastafel.

"Sedang apa kau disini?". Tanya Seungcheol penasaran sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa". Jelas Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Jeonghan. Berdiri dihadapan Jeonghan dan semakin maju membuat Jeonghan terhimpit diantara dirinya dan dinding.

" S-Sunbae ". Panggik Jeonghan gugup. Seungcheol tidak mengindahkan panggilannya. Semakin bergerak maju dan mendekatkan bibirnya di sebelha telinga Jeonghan. Membuat Jeonghan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Seungcheol. Apa yang dilakukan sunbae nya?

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Seungcheol berbisik.

"N-ne" Jeonghan hanya dapat menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kita sama. Apakah kau menunggu seseorang yang sudah menulis jawaban dari sesuatu yang kau tulis?" Seungcheol melanjutkan pertanyaannya tampa menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Jeonghan.

"Bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu?". Balas Jeonghan penasaran.

"Karena aku yang menulisnya". Jawab Seungcheol santai dan beranjak menjauhkan diri dari Jeonghan.

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?". Lanjut Seungcheol bertanya dan berdiri dengan gaya angkuh.

"Mianhe sunbae. Sunbae tidak perlu menganggapnya serius. Aku-aku tidak akan memaksa sunbae untuk berteman denganku kalau sunbae tidak mau". Jeonghan masih terkejut dengan ucapan Seungcheol. Bagaimana bisa Seungcheol yang menulisya? Apakah Seungcheol adalah takdirnya?

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu karena-". Seungcheol tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Membuat Jeonghan mendongak penasaran. Apakah sunbae nya akan marah lagi kepadanya?

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

CUP

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan sunbae-nya. Dan lagi sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menempel diatas bibirnya. Bergerak perlahan melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Jeonghan merasa pinggangnya diremas dengan lembut oleh Seungcheol. Melenguh saat dirasa ciuman Seungcheol bertambah memabukkan dan membuatnya menutup mata menikmati. Beberapa menit terlewati dan Seungcheol mulai melepaskan ciumannya namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan lengan Seungcheol masih memeluk pinggangnya manis.

"Saranghae". Ucap Seungcheol diiringi dengan senyuman manis.

Inilah takdir. Kita tidak mengetahui siapa yang menjadi takdir kita. Dimana pun dan kapan pun. Takdir bisa datang dengan sendirinya. Kita tidak dapat merencanakannya karena takdir adalah rahasia Tuhan. Namun kita dapat menemukan takdir kita dengan hal-hal kecil yang tidak pernah kita duga. Yes, There is My Destiny- Jeonghan.

END ...

YOSH ! Fanfic Oneshoot JeongCheol couple. Masih banyak typo bertebaran. Maaf yah kalo kependekan ataupun kepanjangan. Gua khilaf kok .. Gua newbie disini ..  
Spesialis JEONGCHEOL COUPLE & CHANBAEK COUPLE. Gua Yunjae Shipper tingkat dewa. Penulis favorite gua kak Shella Rizal Sumvah, ceritanya keren keren.  
Itu author cerita FLYPAPER. Cari aja okee Udah ya curcol nya .. ^_^ Kasih saran aja biar gue bisa perbaikin kesalahan-kesalahan gue. Review Juseyoo !?


End file.
